


The obvious and the Oblivious

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: Smallville
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Good Person Lex Luthor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: A standard case of obvious feelings and Oblivious men.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 12





	The obvious and the Oblivious

Clark knew his parents wouldn’t be happy. But he couldn’t keep his secret from Lex anymore, he just couldn’t. He loved him to much for that.  
“Lex..”  
“Clark what's is it? You normally don’t swing by until five.”  
“Lex...there is something I need to tell you, and show you. I trust you more then anyone, you deserve to know. Please follow me.”  
Lex confused, follows Clark back to the farm and into the cellar were a large metal ship looking thing was.   
“As you know I was adopted by my parents. But what you don’t know is I am not from earth. I arrived the day of the meteor shower. You were right, You didn’t miss me. You hit me with the car. Lucky for us both, its nearly impossible to actually hurt me physically. I have heat vision, X-ray vision, super speed, super strength and super hearing. My birth parents set me here as their last wish before Krypton, my home planet was destroyed. I was raised to keep my power hidden at all cost, as many would want to use me as a lab rat. It is dangerous for anyone to know about me. So very few do. Chloe and Pete are the only two outside of family that know, now so do you.”  
Lex stared in shock, but felt overjoyed that Clark trusted him so much with something so important.   
“Thank you for trusting me Clark. I swear your secret is safe with me.”  
“There is one more thing. The meteor rocks are deadly to me. The green ones make me very very weak and ill. The real reason I could not step foot near Lana Lang was do to her necklace.”  
“Because it was made from the meteor, right that explains so much.”  
“So I lied and said I was in love with her and it made me klutzy.”  
“So you aren’t interested in her?”  
“She is the wrong...gender”. Clark stated hesitantly.  
“Wrong...oh so you...”  
“You are the only one to know that. The first person I told that I was actually gay.”  
“That's a big one too. Doesn’t change anything. Hell i’m Bi so I can’t really judge.”  
Clark turned red but smiled at Lex making his heart skip a beat.  
“Thanks for being so understanding Lex”.  
“Of coarse Clark your my best friend.”  
They step out of the Cellar and Clark locks it up.   
Several months pass and Lex and Clark grow even closer now that Clark didn’t have to hide from him. His parent were pissed at first but after sometime warmed up to Lex. Lex soon became like family to the Kent's and Lex was there for Clark when he came out at gay to his family and friends. Who thankfully took it well.  
After some time family and friends started to notice the two men were so painfully obviously in love with each other that it was borderline ridiculous. But then a rouge Scientist found out about Clark and kidnaped him using the meteor rocks.  
Clark woke up feeling ill and restrained. He soon learned why the room was full of meteor rocks. “Oh good your finally awake.”  
“What do you want from me?” He groaned weakly.  
“You my inhuman friend are going to help me revolutionize the medical world. Just think of all the good your blood will do. A cure all perhaps. Maybe augment soldiers with your abilities. So many tests, can your abilities be transferred like the meteor infected people? Can the gene be past on if you have kids? What effect do the other types of meteor rocks have on you? So so much to learn Mr. Kent”.  
The man was about to insert a needle when he was knocked on conscious by a very ticked off Lex Luthor.  
“Psychopathic people and their ranting.” He mutters as he frees Clark from his restraints and half carries the poor man out of range of the meteor rocks. The moment he was out of range his normal color and health returned.”  
“How did you even find me?”  
“Mr. Kent said the person knew you where allergic to the meteor rocks so I had the Luthor corp satellite look for anywhere there was a large amount of the stuff and compared it all known buildings both above and below. Only three areas came up. Mr. Kent and and Chloe searched the other two and I searched this one.”  
Clark smiled and hugged the man.  
“Thank you”.  
“Of coarse, just don’t go getting kidnaped again you have no clue how terrified I was.”  
“Well thanks to you, I’m fine.”  
“Always there to help the one I love” Lex thinks out loud without realizing it. But then he realized what he had just said and both him and Clark freeze.  
“I said that Out loud...Look Clark I...”  
He was cut of when Clark’s lips met his in a hungry kiss that made Lex’s heart freak out.   
After a moment Clark pulls away.  
“I love you too Lex.”  
They share another Kiss before Clark speeds them back to the Farm.  
Mr. Kent took one look at the two and chuckled.  
“Bout damn time. Martha your boys finally figured it out.”  
The two turn red as Martha squeezes them both as Chloe snickers.  
“We weren’t that obvious” Clark muttered.  
“Yes you were!” they say in unison making Lex and Clark sigh in defeat.  
“Apparently we were both blind Clark.”  
“Apparently, that or my family is just painfully nosy.”  
“Both, defiantly both” Chloe teased.  
The new couple didn’t leave Lex’s mansion for a week as they made up fully for lost time. 


End file.
